


Overexcitement

by WolfMeister



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, JEDTAVIUS, M/M, Overexcited, Surprise Kissing, ahk is a great dj, everyone ships jedtavius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this idea while watching the end of NATM3. </p><p>Octavius gets too excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overexcitement

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the party scene. Where Ahk is being a beast DJ. 
> 
> Pompeii was playing as I wrote this. My playlist always knows. 
> 
> I had no clue how to write this, please bear with me. Its short because of that.

Shortly after sundown, all the exhibits are dancing, having an absolute blast. Ahkmenrah is DJing, and Jedediah and Octavius are dancing on the record so as not to get accidentally stepped on. 

"Man, it feels good to be back!" Jed shouts out, not particularly talking to anyone. 

"Indeed it does!" Octavius responds, slowly dancing his way closer to his best friend. As Jedediah's hips start swinging to and fro, Octavius can't help but stare, still dancing of course. Gods, he can move! 

"Octavi--" Jedediah is cut off as Octavius grabs his face and kisses him roughly. When did he get so close? Jed's eyes go wide as Octavius forces his tongue into his mouth. 

Finally, Octavius pulls away, gasping for air, smiling. Jed stares at him in disbelief and shock. They stare in silence for a moment before Octavius realizes what he just did. 

"Oh...um...I'm sorry Jedediah, I didn't--" Jedediah cuts him off, smashing their lips together once more. Octavius immediately responds, wrapping his arms around Jed's waist and pulling him closer. The cowboy grabs Octavius's dark hair and deepens the kiss. 

Ahk smiles down at the two mini men as they break away for air. They finally got together. They're so cute together.


End file.
